


play it again

by censored (aroceu)



Series: New Romantics [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/censored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoyo can't believe it's happening again, which is the worst thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	play it again

Shoyo can't believe it's happening again, which is the worst thing. He  _thought_  he'd gotten over it, his bones aching, stomach turning - he clutches his middle, holding his breath.  
  
Kageyama turns to him. That's the other worst part. "Are you okay?" he asks.  
  
He'd never asked before why they started sitting on the buses together, and then when Kageyama confessed his feelings Shoyo found himself less surprised than he expected to be. Of course he feels the same way so it's not a big deal, and Sugawara says that they're dating - Shoyo just knows that he and Kageyama like being around each other.  
  
"I'm - I'm fine," Shoyo mutters, turns away in his seat.  
  
He can feel Kageyama's eyes lingering on him. "Okay," Kageyama says.  
  
They get to the school. Daichi gives them their usual pep talk, and then they're off. As they approach the gym, Shoyo's stomach gets worse.  
  
"I'm gonna run to the bathroom," he says.  
  
Daichi nods, and then Shoyo runs off. He finds the boys' restroom pretty quickly, bursts into a stall, hovers over the toilet seat. He knows he won't actually throw up, but the porcelain is comfort enough.  
  
He hears the door open.  _Oh god, I hope it's not someone from the team we're playing against_. Images of Takanobu and Oikawa-san flash through his mind. His stomach lurches again.  
  
"Hinata?"  
  
It's Kageyama. Immediately Shoyo's stomach settles.  
  
"In here," he calls.  
  
Kageyama appears at the stall doors, staring at him. "You're not fine," he states.  
  
Shoyo chuckles a bit. "Ah, I guess not," he says, wipes his mouth. "Nervous, I guess."  
  
Kageyama lingers for a bit. Then he says, "Come here."  
  
"Come - what?"  
  
Shoyo stands up, because Kageyama had beckoned him - and then Kageyama's clutching him to his chest, carding a hand through his hair. Shoyo's stomach turns, but in a more pleasant way. "K-Kageyama?"  
  
"Feel better now?"  
  
Kageyama's warm, in his Karasuno jacket, shuffling against Shoyo's. He's ruffled Shoyo's hair before, but usually in more playful manners - not like this, thoughtful and intentional. Tight.  
  
Shoyo's stomach jumps again.  
  
"I'm." Shoyo can feel his nether regions getting excited. "Kind of. Um."  
  
Kageyama's thigh bumps against his, and then Kageyama inhales sharply. "So am I," he says, and then Shoyo can feel Kageyama's dick through his shorts, too.  
  
"Ah." Shoyo rolls his hips, almost instinctively.  
  
Kageyama presses a kiss to Shoyo's forehead; a second later and then he's pressed against the restroom stall walls, Kageyama locking the door, his gaze remaining on Shoyo intensely.  
  
"Is this, uh," says Shoyo, "really something we want to do in our volleyball uniforms?"  
  
Kageyama shrugs. "They won't go looking for us for at least another ten minutes."  
  
"We're -  _ten minutes_?"  
  
"You come pretty quickly, you know." Kageyama comes closer to him, breath hot on Shoyo's face. "And with you I probably can, too."  
  
Shoyo blushes and glances down. "O-Oh."  
  
Kageyama licks a strip down his neck. He pushes his hands into Shoyo's pants, rubs around at his dick furiously. Shoyo presses back into him.  
  
"Ah - Kageyama."  
  
Kageyama doesn't reply, bends down and squats near the restroom floor. He tugs Shoyo's shorts down and pulls out his cock. Shoyo covers his burning face, embarrassed.  
  
Kageyama's mouth wraps around his dick, hand near the base, sucking enthusiastically and Shoyo feels his entire body tense. Kageyama's going too fast and Shoyo doesn't know if he wants to tell him to stop. He presses his head back, the cool of the metal walls not quite sobering him up, needing something to ground him.  
  
He warns with a stuttering, "K-Kage - " before coming into Kageyama's mouth, forced and hot. Kageyama licks around the tip of his dick when he's done.  
  
Shoyo pants, watching with glazed eyes as Kageyama stands back up. "Feel better?" he asks.  
  
"About? Oh." Right. Their match soon. It seems so trivial now.  
  
Shoyo pulls up his pants, and then glances down, sees that Kageyama's still hard beneath his shorts. "Want me to take care of you?" he offers.  
  
Kageyama shakes his head. "I can calm myself down," he says.  
  
Shoyo grabs onto Kageyama's wrist, as Kageyama turns to leave. "It hasn't been ten minutes yet," he says. "And you said - I mean, I think I can do it."  
  
Kageyama's watching him curiously. Shoyo can feel his blush rising to his ears. "Do what?"  
  
"Make you come."  
  
Saying it out loud is more embarrassing than considering the notion of it. Much more embarrassing.  
  
Kageyama actually smirks. "Of course you can," he says, which surprises Shoyo. "But we can see how well you do it."  
  
Shoyo gets on his knees, drags Kageyama's shorts down. Kageyama's cock is dark and shiny and pretty. Shoyo grabs at it, sliding his thumb over the head. Kageyama inhales sharply.  
  
"You've been practicing your spikes more," he says, as Shoyo rubs over him.  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"Your hand says a lot." Kageyama watches as Shoyo stares at his cock, contemplating where to start.  
  
Shoyo wraps his lips around him, drawing him into his mouth. Kageyama immediately shoves his fingers into his hair, and Shoyo sucks, quick on his dick. Or at least as fast as he can, but Kageyama seems more eager, thrusting his hips that more of his dick than Shoyo had anticipated goes deeper into his mouth. Shoyo almost gags, and Kageyama restrains himself.  
  
"Sorry," he says, not sounding very sorry at all.  
  
Shoyo lays his fingers behind, feeling at Kageyama's balls. Kageyama actually groans, sort of sounding like a whine. As Shoyo sucks at him, licks at him, Kageyama's fingers tighten in his hair, almost enough to burn at his scalp, but still with restraint like Kageyama's thinking about him. Shoyo likes that.  
  
"I wanna come," Kageyama murmurs. "I'm gonna come."  
  
"Good," Shoyo says, around his cock. He looks up at Kageyama at the same time Kageyama glances down at him; the instant their eyes meet, Kageyama comes, all over Shoyo's mouth.  
  
Perhaps Shoyo hasn't positioned himself well enough, because most of it lands around his lips, only a bit for him to swallow. He draws back and licks around his lips. It doesn't taste great, but Kageyama stares at him as he does, so.  
  
Shoyo stands. Kageyama's pulled his underwear and shorts back up, straightening his jersey.  
  
"Am I all good?" Shoyo asks, gesturing to his face.  
  
Kageyama seems to deliberate, then pulls Shoyo in, kisses at his mouth. He tastes like the Korean food from lunch, lingering with Shoyo's come, and Shoyo kisses back.  
  
"Better," Kageyama says, when he pulls away.  
  
Shoyo laughs. "You could've just told me that I needed to clean more."  
  
"Efficiency," Kageyama replies simply.  
  
He wipes at the corner of Shoyo's mouth. Shoyo smiles; Kageyama being thoughtful makes his heart ache in the best way.  
  
"We have been efficient," Shoyo agrees. "Should we go back then? I feel like someone will come in at any minute."  
  
"If it's someone big to threaten you again, I'll defend you."  
  
Shoyo laughs.


End file.
